britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Sláine MacRoth
Pat Mills: "I think all comic book characters should have moral dilemmas and challenges and Sláine as a Celtic barbarian should be true to his authentic roots as far as that is possible. I have a low opinion of barbarian or fantasy heroes who act and talk like modern day Americans." Interview with Geek Chic Elite. ---- Ukko: "You think you're really big! Showing off your muscles! Going round naked, but for a waist-mat! All you can do is beat up little dwarves!" ''2000 AD'' prog 331. ---- Gobhan Mac Tadg: "You want to drink with the men, boy — I'll give you a drink of death!" Sláine: "I can't waste time talking to you... I'll stop that mouth with steel!" ''2000 AD'' prog 334. ---- Conn of a Hundred Battles: "You'll pay for my boy's death, warped one!" Sláine: "Don't make his grave too narrow, for you'll be lying beside him!" ''2000 AD'' prog 335. ---- Ukko: "You fairy-fighter! You couldn't lift the scum off a horn of ale! Bet you were thrown out of your tribe for being chicken. Sure you weren't in the Yellow Branch?" ''2000 AD'' prog 336. ---- Ukko (narrating): "Sláine didn't use his leyser-gun. Being a head-hunter, he'd taken rather a fancy to Mogrooth's... and wanted to remove it cleanly... ...So he could pickle it and show it off to his friends... And talk to it on long winter evenings, as was the custom in those days." 2000 AD prog 413. ---- Brotor: "That is the face of mindless violence! He lacks the noble brow of a great hero... an Arthur... or a Finn!" Myrddin: "Ah, but I sense hidden depths behind that brutal exterior." Brotor: "Aye! I'm sure there's none he wouldn't sink to!" Ibid. ---- Sláine: "It's time I got more gore on my war weapon!" 2000 AD prog 415. ---- Ukko (narrating): "As Sláine looked across the battlefield, the sounds and smells of death excited him — and he began howling and moaning as his warp spasm came on... A current of energy hissed out of the ground and ran through him... causing his skin to wriggle and pulsate, as if there was a snake inside..." 2000 AD prog 417. ---- Ukko (narrating): "The serpent raged within him... boosting his normal aggression into a terrible, manic rage and lust to kill... ... that had to be satisfied!" Ibid. ---- Sláine: "This sword is a worthy successor to my old axe Brain-biter... I shall call it Blood-prow! For it cuts through Diluvials like a ship through the waves. And leaves behind... a wake of death!" 2000 AD prog 448. ---- Oeahoo: "I... I thought humans were meant to be good and noble... Maybe some are... But not you... You really are an animal, Sláine MacRoth!" 2000 AD prog 451. ---- Sláine: "Blood-prow blazed like a Viking fire ship, but it was the Sluaghs' funeral. Busy my battle-paws." Ibid. ---- Sláine: "Real ale! Look at the head on that! No gnat's water here!" Myrddin: "May I remind you we have an important mission on which the future of Earth depends?" Sláine: "You may. Cheers." 2000 AD prog 455. ---- Nest: "Aries... the first sign of the zodiac. There is no task for you to perform here as it's your own star sign..." Ukko: "Yes, Sláine's always been a bit of a ram." Nest: "The sign of youth, courage and aggression... ...Of a born fighter who lives violently and leaves a trail of destruction behind him." Ukko: "That's my boy!" Nest: "Ariens are generous and honest — and have a violent dislike for those who are dishonest, shifty and furtive. They also have the defects of the young: overbearing... crude... and arrogant." Ukko: "Oh, that's definitely Sláine!" 2000 AD prog 494. ---- Ukko: "Let us salute him! The battle-eager axeman whose heroic hard hand splashes gore! For it was Sláine who defeated the Guledig of Cythraul! Sláine who escaped from the tower of glass! Sláine who killed the ice dragon of the Glamourland! He was a raging storm! A crimson blade! Not someone to behold on a dark night!" ''2000 AD'' prog 519. ---- Sláine: "Announce me, dwarf." Ukko: "Er... Sláine Mac Roth... a bone-splitter, a reddener of swords, a pruner of limbs who delights in red-frothed, glorious carnage. No welcome visitor. Not a friendly face. Your lives would be prolonged for getting out of his way. Excellent with the axe and sword he is. Far from trifling the wounds he gives with his ungentle, woe-working weapons. Well damaged his enemies. Their tribes are full of vacancies. But I expect you know that yourselves now!" 2000 AD prog 854. ---- Narrator: "It is said Sláine killed three hundred men, women and children that day... He didn't think it too many." 2000 AD prog 858. ---- Sláine: "I am no devil, Niamh. I seek only to restore our oneness with Mother Earth... to bring the sunlight back into this realm of darkness and death." 2000 AD prog 952. ---- Narrator: "If Niamh was now on the dark gods' side, they could never be together again. And that thought caused him more fear than any sword wound." 2000 AD prog 959. ---- Morgaine La Fee: "You lack the normal human herd instinct. You go your own way... Holding naught but the goddess sacred, fighting only for her... always moving on. Looking for new challenges, new battles, new victories... Resting in one woman's arms 'forever' and another's the next night... But always ultimately alone and enjoying the freedom your loneliness brings... In short, Sláine, you are... a true hero." 2000 AD prog 1004. ---- Floyd Kermode: "It's hard to put into words how tired I get of the 'Christians bad, Earth Goddess good' line in the plot. I've got no desire to see 2000 AD leave off Christianity as a topic or cater to the preferences of any born-again ninnies who may be readers. I just get sick to death of the preachiness of Sláine. Pat Mills should put out his own comic so I don't have to pay to be propagandized every week. The only other criticism of this kind that I've seen has been from identified Christians, and your response has been that the writer's views aren't necessarily yours and that it's just a comic. I've had enough of Sláine as a comic fan." Letter in 2000 AD prog 1102. ---- Narrator: "His axe became blunted on bones and teeth and armour so it neither cut, sliced or even mangled, but smashed and clubbed and fractured them." ''2000 AD'' prog 2000 (published December 1999). ---- Slough Gododin: "You were ashamed of your father — a drunkard responsible for the death of your mother. This was the reason you sought the company of the criminal dwarf Ukko. Because Ukko is a reflection of your own low character — the darkness within you that can only be healed with the loving sword of the Cyth. Because secretly you want to die." 2000 AD prog 1924. ---- Sláine: "I am the carrion maker!" 2000 AD prog 1930. ---- Sláine: "I am the reddener of armour! The axe river will flow — and you will drown in the wound sea! I am the CORPSE-SCORER!" 2000 AD prog 1931. ---- Slough Gododin: "Some use beer armour, others drug armour, but you use laughter and rage to protect you from your secret grief. That's what drives you to your acts of violence, isn't it, Sláine? One hundred... two hundred fall to your axe. You don't think it too many. In fact, it's never enough. Because the one your really ''want to kill is your ''father. If you had, you'd have saved your mother dying in that chariot race." 2000 AD prog 1933. ---- Slough Foy: "Sláine is an untamed, unafraid, feral human. A throwback. A beast." 2000 AD prog 1934. ---- Roth Bellyshaker (in flashback): "Out of my way, you little BASTARD!" Slough Thruc: "And Sláine had to believe Roth was his father. The alternative — that he was fatherless — was too hard to bear. Humans need to feel they belong to someone, not realising they all truly belong to the Cyth." 2000 AD prog 1979. ---- Slough Thruc: "The biggest bastard of all — Sláine Mac Roth. Or should I say... Sláine Mac NOBODY!" 2000 AD prog 1980. ---- Sláine (fighting zombies): "Flies will enter these wounds!" Gort: "That's not much of a battle cry! They're already covered in flies!" Sláine: "What am I, a poet?" 2000 AD prog 1983. ---- Sláine: "The young Sláine was braver than me. He kept his eyes open. He saw... everything. It's strange. We always think the boy learns from the man. But sometimes the man learns from the boy." 2000 AD prog 1985. ---- Sláine: "No one leaves here except with my arrows in them!" 2000 AD prog 1988. ---- Sláine: "KISS MY AXE!" Tharg: "Ah, yes. Lively chap, isn't he? And indicative of the kind of explosive anti-hero you could find in these pages. Violent, brooding underdogs, often fighting against the system..." 2000 AD prog 2000 (published September 2016). ---- Sinead: "You were prying into forbidden knowledge even when you were a little boy?" Sláine: "It's who I am. And forbidden knowledge is the best kind of knowledge to pry into." 2000 AD prog 2056. ---- Sláine: "I've always hated — with a black hatred — heroes with supernatural fathers." Sinead: "But why?" Sláine: "Because looking up to god-like heroes takes away our courage, our humanity, our power to save ourselves. And now I know I'm one. I'm not human." Sinead: "But what about your power to warp? That was never human." Sláine: "It's still a gift from the goddess. From the earth." 2000 AD prog 2058. ---- Sinead: "I can see where your character comes from. Not just from Macha — but from Duban, a rogue druid." 2000 AD prog 2059. Category:Quotes